


Hypothermia

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injured Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter gets hypothermia and Tony calls in help from Bruce to heal his kid.





	Hypothermia

May picked up the phone. “Peter where are you? I've been so worried and I've been trying to call you. I made a special dinner for you and I swear if you're with Ned, I'm going to kill both of you.”  
“May,” Peter managed to say. He didn't want to let May down but he was cold and alone lying in an alleyway. Mr Stark was busy and Happy wouldn't pick up. Besides he turned down being an avenger, so they had no reason to help him.  
“Peter are you ok?” May said, her tone changing instantly at her nephew's broken voice. “Peter?”  
“Cold,” Peter managed to whisper.  
“Where are you? I'm going to come and get you,” May asked as she left and locked the door. “It's the coldest night of the year Pete, and you know that Ben,” She stopped. “Peter say something,”  
“37th,” Peter managed to whisper after reading a sign on the wall. He couldn't hold the phone for much longer and he was no longer cold.  
“Peter that's miles away! How did you get there? Peter? Peter!” May screamed before getting to the car and leaving the phone on the speaker beside her.  
//  
The line goes dead as soon as the phone hits the floor. Peter stared up at the sky, he was no longer worried or scared, and instead he was happy.  
“Karen?”  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“Get this suit off me,” Peter said in a very relaxed voice and he was getting warmer. In the back of his mind he knew that May was coming and she'd freak if she found him in his suit.  
“If the suit retracts you will be naked Peter, and I detect that your body temperature is falling rapidly, would you like me to call someone?”  
“No, Karen. The suit,”  
“Okay Peter,” Karen's voice died as the suit retracted and left Peter naked. Peter was happy and warm, so he let himself drift off.  
//  
May found Peter after half an hour of searching. He was naked. “Peter?” She said nervously, running to him. “Peter?” She asked again, kneeling next to him and she felt how cold he was. “What happened to you?” She whispered.  
“Incoming call from Tony Stark,” Came a computerised voice. May turned to see a live hologram feed of Tony Stark, he was in his lab working on something.  
“Hey Pete, so I'm getting low temperature readings from Karen. Do you want to tell me what's going on or shall I get Happy to...” Tony turned and saw May in the alleyway, “Oh hey May. Where's Peter, is he ok?”  
“Peter’s passed out,” May blurted out, “He’s naked in an alleyway and he’s freezing Tony,”  
“So those readings are Peter's body temperature, wrap him up in something May, start warming him up. I'm on my way,” The call ended abruptly and May turned back to Peter. She quickly took of her coat and wrapped it around Peter. A few minutes later Iron Man’s suit landed next to May and the head retracted to reveal Tony Stark. He was carrying a survival blanket. He quickly wrapped it around Peter and began searching for other injuries.  
“Do you want to tell me what's going on?” May asked, attempting to be stern but a shaky voice came out.  
“I gave Peter a gizmo who he's called Karen, which alerts me if he gets into any trouble. It also monitors his vitals and his location for situation such as these,” Tony says, still checking Peter over.  
“Why are you monitoring his vital signs?”  
“Peter is a teenager, and he sneaks out of your house every night. I'm just trying to keep him safe,” May didn't know what to think of this statement so instead she turned back to Peter. “Was he awake when you got here May?” Tony asked her.  
“No,”  
“Ok well, he's severely hypothermic and he doesn't appear to have any other injuries. We'll take him back to your flat and warm him up there,”  
“Don't we need to call an an ambulance?” May asked as Tony lifted Peter into his arms.  
“His body temperature has been falling slowly which means that it'll be easier for his body to warm back up again. If he his temperature had fallen quickly, he would be in shock and he would need an ambulance,” Tony began walking out the alleyway and May ran to the car. She opened the car door, Tony placed Peter on the seat before climbing in with him and lying Peter's head on his lap. “Come on Pete, I've got enough grey hairs as it is,” Tony said as May drove, wiping away tears.  
//  
“I'll take him in.” May said and Tony didn’t object. May handed Tony the house keys and she picked Peter up. They got into the flat and Tony immediately went around collecting all the blankets, covers and warm clothing items that he could find. May lay Peter down on the sofa and they wrapped him up.  
“What do we do now?” May asked.  
“We wait,” Tony replied.  
“Ok,” May responded, kneeling down and brushing hair out of Peter's face. “Oh Peter,” She whispered.  
//  
Peter felt sleepy when he awoke, and soon he began to shiver. He opened his eyes and saw two figures come close the him, one laid a hand on his leg and the other stroked his hair.  
“Hey Peter,” May said gently, looking into Peter's face.  
“You back with us kid?” Peter heard Tony say. What was Mr Stark doing here?  
“Cold,” He heard himself say through chattering teeth.  
“I know honey,” May said in a tone that warmed Peter's heart. “That’s happens when you lie naked in an alleyway for an unknown amount of time,” Peter blinked, the past creeping up on him. She doesn't know? Good.  
“May,” Peter whispered, closing his eyes.  
“Hey Pete, stay with us,” Tony began, “Don't fall asleep, your body temperature is still dangerously low. May, do you mind?” Tony asked as he swapped places with May and knelt next to Peter. “Peter?” Tony asked, feeling Peter’s pulse and using his glove to measure Peter’s body temperature. May paced around the kitchen watching him, fidgeting with her hands. “Ok, Peter’s temperature is fluctuating, it was coming up but it starting to drop again.”  
“I’ll call for an ambulance.”  
“No time,” Tony got up and called Bruce.  
“Hey Tony what’s up?”  
“I’ve got a medical emergency at flat 216, Barway’s court.”  
“Are you hurt?”  
“No. It’s a friend,” Tony said, making sure to include May in the shot. Bruce seemed to get the message.  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can, do you have any information on the situation Tony?”  
“He’s hypothermic, with a temperature of 27 degrees and falling. I think something is causing him to go into shock but I don’t know what.”  
“Ok hold tight Tony. Get me his blood pressure and his respiratory rate.”  
“On it.”  
“What's happening?” May asked. “Who did you call and why is it not an ambulance?”  
“Peter's got abilities, his body works slightly differently from yours and mine. I'll explain later  
because right now we need to keep Peter alive.” Tony told her and May nodded.  
“Ok,” May said. “I trust you. I don’t like you, but I trust you. Oh God, please just save Peter.” May begged. Tony knelt next to Peter and began taking Peter’s blood pressure and respiratory rate.  
//  
“Tony,” Bruce said coming through the door.  
“Ah Bruce. He’s over here. His temperature’s still falling but his fingernails are turning black.”  
“That could be a lack of oxygen to the outer layers of his skin,” Bruce began as he came over to Peter, who was still unconscious on the sofa. “This is him? He’s only...” Bruce began in surprise.  
“He’s 15 Bruce, I’ll explain later,” Tony told him and Bruce took a moment before replying.  
“His skin is turning grey Tony, if this is a lack of oxygen, something is inundating his immune system.”  
“Ok. Can you find it what is causing it please?” Tony said and saw May. “This is his Aunt May,” Tony said and Bruce turned to her.  
“Hi, I'm Dr Banner.” He said. May attempted a smile at him and Bruce smiled back. Tony watched as Bruce took several measurements, did some reflex and vein tests before turning to Tony with his conclusion. “He’s been gassed with something. Many knock out gasses are acidic,” Bruce reached into his bag for a needle. He injected it into Peter’s thigh, counted on his watch a certain amount of time before. May came over and watched as Peter’s skin began to change from a grey colour to a healthy pink.  
“Is it working?” May asked hopefully.  
“Yes it is,” Bruce said in relief. He brought out another needle and cannulated Peter, before hooking him up to a bag of alkaline solution. He gave it to Tony to hold. May came over to Peter’s head and stroked his hair.  
“How long until he wakes up?” She asked.  
“With the rate that this drug is working, his immune system should be fully functional in an hour or two,”  
“Am I going to have to stand here the whole time?” Tony asked.  
“Just until the drug goes through,” Bruce said.  
“What about his temperature?” May asked.  
“Once his immune system is fixed, he should warm up quickly,” Bruce reassured her. “Just keep him wrapped up and keep him under observation,” Bruce said and he left shortly afterwards.  
//  
Peter felt warm now, he snuggled deeply into the blankets around him. He remained there for a few moments, relaxing in the silence. Slowly his past caught up with him and Peter's breathing quickened. He felt alone, remembering the alleyway he was lying in. He remembered the fight and the thick cloud of gas that had made him gag and choke. He felt people coming towards him and he began to panic.  
“No,” he cried out. “No, no, no!” He screamed, moving away from the hands that touched him. He felt tears running down his face. “Get off me!” He screamed.  
“Peter, darling, you're safe, calm down,” May's voice broke through to Peter and he calmed down. Peter felt a hand on his neck, taking his pulse.  
“Just relax Peter,” Tony said. “We're here, you're ok,” Tony told him. Peter opened his eyes and saw May and Tony kneeling next to him. Tony smiled, “Hey Pete,”  
“What happened?” Peter asked.  
“I found you in an alleyway Peter,” May told him.  
“37th,” Peter said.  
“That's right. What can you remember?” May asked.  
“There was a thick cloud of gas,” Peter said, his voice soft. “I was cold and alone,” May brought him in close and Peter clung to her. Tears ran down his cheek and Tony took his hand off Peter's neck.  
“You gave us a good scare there kid,” Tony told him. Peter let go of May and sat up, keeping hold of the blankets. He looked down at the cannula in his hand and then at the bag of alkaline solution.  
“How long have I been out for?” He asked.  
“About 4 hours kid,”  
“And the drugs?” Peter asked.  
“Bruce Banner dropped by and gave you some alkaline solution. Your body was reacting to the gas that you got attacked with,” Peter looked at Tony.  
“What happened to me when I woke up?” Peter asked.  
“You had a panic attack,” May said and Peter looked at her.  
“Uncle Ben use to get them so I calmed you down while Tony kept a track of your pulse.”  
“Why did you need to keep track of my pulse?”  
“Panic attacks can lead to cardiac arrest. It's rare but it can be very serious,” Tony told him.  
“I'm glad that you're back with us,” May told him.  
“Thanks May,” Peter said.  
“You might want to put some clothes on,” May said and Peter smiled. “Yeah,” He said as he stood and went into his bedroom to get changed. After Peter was dressed he sat down with May and Tony and watched a film. He fell asleep on Tony wrapped up in blankets.


End file.
